


Wishes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's anything I've learned in life, and instilled in my children, is that you don't break promises.  Not without a damned good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 December 2012  
> Word Count: 711  
> Summary: If there's anything I've learned in life, and instilled in my children, is that you don't break promises. Not without a damned good reason.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series AU, but consider the entirety of the series up for grabs.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.  
> Advertisement: Part of the [FSAC:DW12](http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/yule2012/)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Note: I love this couple and have not written them nearly enough this year. Hopefully that'll change soon… This story was inspired by the meteor showers happening tonight, even though it's too cloudy for me to see them where I am.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) looked it over, but all remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

"Alex?" Rachel's soft voice pulls me from the depths of slumber. "Wake up, love, it's time."

Groaning, I roll over and pull the covers and my pillow up over my head. "Just another hour? I’m exhausted."

She chuckles softly and leans over to work her hand under the covers, stroking down my spine knowingly. The sensation sends a blissful wave of contentment along my nerves, chased by the faintest tendrils of her magic, and I lean back into her touch.

"You were the one who wanted to be up all day and not nap like a normal person planning to do this tonight," she says and I know there's that wicked grin on her face.

Turning to face her, but still hidden by covers and pillow, I shrug and reach for her hand. "Couldn't sleep. Too much energy zipping around my brain to really let me sleep." The faintest intake of breath alerts me to the fact that she's going to say something, probably teasing or admonishing me in some way. "And before you say it, I know that I passed out after dinner. I never said it was a logical thing, the way my body works, especially when I get hit with a headache like that. And now, I just feel like I haven't slept in a year. I mean, it's gone and I can do this, I'm just exhausted, Rach," I say, very much aware of my whining tone.

Groaning as light from the bedside lamp filters in past the blankets she's removing, I squint up into her twinkling hazel eyes and sigh. She leans in and strokes my cheek before pressing her lips to mine. Her hand slides back into my hair, fingers massaging my scalp until I feel my eyes fluttering shut again.

"None of that," she whispers against my lips, hand retreating. "You made a promise to Rose and Michel, Mama. They'll be awfully disappointed if you break it."

That gets me out of bed. If there's anything I've learned in life, and instilled in my children, is that you don't break promises. Not without a damned good reason. I scowl slightly at the faint pounding behind my eyes, but force myself to take several deep breaths to help push that pain along on its way. Slipping into yoga pants and a hoodie, I settle back on the bed to pull on my tennis shoes. The bed dips behind me and Rachel's hands find their way to my neck and shoulders, causing me to groan happily.

"Thank you," I murmur and shift to kiss one of her palms. "I think I'm good now."

The words are no more than out of my mouth when there's a knock at the door, followed by Michel's eager voice. "Mama? Stars?"

Smiling, I stand and take Rachel's hand to pull her close for another quick kiss. "I love you," I whisper. "You are everything I have ever wanted in my life, Rachel Corrigan, you and our kids."

"I know," she replies just as softly. "And you for me."

Grinning, I open the door and lean over to scoop up Michel into my arms to pepper his face with tiny kisses that make him squeal with delight. "Are you ready to go see the meteor showers, my beautiful boy?"

"Gonna be lots of stars to wish on," he says, body vibrating with excitement. "Don't have that many wishes!"

"Then we'll have to just make one great big one," Rachel says, leaning over my shoulder to kiss Michel's cheek. "I know what mine will be."

"Me, too!" Michel says. "Mine is--"

"No, no!" I say and press a finger to his lips. "Don't say it or it won't come true."

He mimes zipping and locking his lips shut, reminding me that he's probably spent too much time around Dace, then grins broadly at me. "We go now?"

"Yes, my little love, we can go now." I turn to smile at Rachel. "Your _maman_ hopefully has everything ready out in the park?"

"Everyone's waiting for you, my love," Rachel replies with a smirk.

I can see in her eyes what she's going to wish for. It's the same thing I wish for: to stay together forever, in love, and with our family.


End file.
